clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails6000 3
Tails6000 3 is about Tails and Wings going on vacation to angel Island to see The Berrah crashed and Aye-Que will use the gems to power it up.Fists makes a mini-antanogist in the game hindering the progress of the duo History Plot Tails and Wings must stop Aye-Que from stealing the Deastruction gems that make angel Island keep its floating state and when Aye-Que sees Fists Aye-Que tells him that the duo is out to steal the Gems and tries to help Aye-Que stop The duo. Single player game play Tails and Wings must go through 6 zones throughout the Island confronting Aye-Que. After you select 1 player game you go to a save select menu this game has save game features so that way players can keep the progress they had. Instead of getting to start all over (except with no save). And the player can pick between Tails and Wings,Tails alone,or Wings alone and now Wings has the ability to fly with his propeller hat. with Tails and explorer its like a co-op for the two Multi-player game play This game has a race mode in different zones instead of the single player zones and they can play as Tails,Wings,and Fists through the stages. moves *Spin roll:Tails and Wings curl into ball and are invincible until they stop of inertia. *Spin dash:A more powerful version of the spin roll the do charges up on their spin rolls and then they zoom off! *Insta-sheild:Tails can pull off a split second shield useful without shield barriers with shields makes Tails do different things after pressing jump twice *flight/swim:Wings can use his hat to help air lift him up to high places,and use it to get up from water and he can airlift tails as well! Items *Fire bubble:protects Tails (and or Wings) from fire attacks and can make tails do a burst attack in the air can be estinguished by water *lightning bubble:attracts rings to the duo and protects the leader or who ever is playing is burnt by water Tails can preform a double jump *Water bubble:Protects the one in the shield from attacks and helps them breathe underwater! Tails can bounce down with this shield *ring:gives the player 5 10 or 20 rings *Aye-Que:makes the player get hit and lose rings,shield,or life *speed sneakers:makes the player run faster than the speed of sound *invincible:makes a flurry of stars surround the duo and makes them invunerable to anything,except cliffs and water. special stage When in a zone there is a giant ring (certain number in each zone) when the duo jumps in the ring they are teleported to the special stage consisting them to collect blue spheres avoid red ones and bumpers when the collect them all they get the gems.50 rings=a continue,All rings in stage=50,000 points=extra life zones (note there is 2 bosses a mini boss and Aye-Que) Angel Island The first zone not too hard basic robots and terrain has some water decent number of giant rings the mini boss here is a machine that tries to burn you.The Aye-Que contraption has him in a machine that shoots fire. After the zone then Fists appears laughs and presses the switch going to hydrocity zone Hydrocity This water city is like penglantis this has to much water to go through the duo must find a water bubble or a bubble giver and get air or they will drown.The mini boss here is a weird robot that goes through the semi-circle and the Aye-Que boss is him in a machine that puts you into his blade (before the boss Fists is behind a wall presses a button and makes the duo fall into water after the check point the water gets shallow to jump and get air fast Marble garden An ancient part of angel Island is still here today but Aye-Que digs for the ge,s the mini boss here is a twin drill machine. The Aye-Que machine is him in his robo-mobile that flys with a drill and tries to drill Tails and Wings helps fly no matter what it is.After that the duo flys down for carnival night Carnival night A carnival of fun! But since the robots its fun to smash them to pieces! he mini boss consists of a machine that has a mini platform to destroy the platform the only way it to jump to the big part and let the drill hit it.The Aye-Que contraption consists of him with the modified electric maker but this time makes a vortex with a green ball like thing.in the second act Fists turns out the lights. Ice cap Second to last zone The duo must be quick (if you use Tails with or alone you see Tails snowboard) the mini boss here is a snowman bot that flings snowballs the Aye-Que contraption consists of him with the robo-mobile with a pole with a platform hitting the gas with make them frozen. Then after the mobile breaks the pole and makes it only the bottom few more and hes down! Launch base The final zone! The duo must hurry to the place before it launches back! After phase one of Aye-Que in the second act the duo rides the robo-mobile to the platform but Fists punches the thing back and they blast off! then to the platform the fight. the mini boss here is a robot consisting of 2 maces ad in the first act Fists places a bomb in where the duo is at. The Aye-Que fight has 3 phases.1 uses the robo-mobile and uses a ball to attack them,2 uses triple decker ship consisting of lasers and the third consisting spikes on top hand on sides. After the game is over! hooray! Bonus stage The bonus stage is accessed by collecting 50 or more rings and jumping in a hoop of white stars the bonus stage is a gumball machine that dispenses Items from the handle heres what each does *orange orb:gives fire bubble *blue orb:gives water bubble *Yellow orb:gives lightning shield *black orb:bumper *clear orb:nothing *Pink 1-up orb:extra life *clear orb with ring:10 rings *green REP orb:repairs bottom springs when you fall out the stage is over Trivia This is a parody of sonic 3 Internal Links * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 & Fists External links Category:Games